The Butterfly Effect
by darksaphire
Summary: There once was a blind man who told me love is something to be enjoyed and treasured. Whether I took his advice or not is up to you. KuramaxKuronue. Review...or else!


**_Disclaimer: _**YYH is not mine, but everything on this page is. So please do not plagerize.

Well hello everyone, I believe I promised you all a Valentine's Day story as said in my Riding Deception Chapter 6. I hope you all like this one, because I had a hard time composing it and I believe it is very heartwaming once you read through to the end. Enjoy!

_Summary: There once was a saying that was considered folly: "True love can only be achieved through time." I believe it true. KuramaxKuronue_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Kinda early but who cares_.

* * *

_**The Butterfly Effect**_

-

_**-Flashback-**_

-

_Giggles danced through the air, as eyes as vibrant as the sun gazed lovingly at him._

"_Isn't it beautiful Kurama?"_

"_Yes…beautiful." ...Just like you. _

_You laugh._

"_But nothing's as beautiful as you Kurama." _

"_Nothing?"_

_I'm rather skeptical, but your eyes seemed to smile at me, softening slightly._

"_Nothing."_

_And I wish I had told you then._

_That I loved you._

-

_**-End Flashback-**_

-

Haven't you ever wondered what hurt the most? Saying something you wish you hadn't, or saying nothing and wishing you had? Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. No one truly knows the answer, for it's one or the other.

I for one believe it's the latter. Living through hundreds of years without saying a word to him, was painful for both of us, and I hated myself for it. When you say something horribly vulgar, you will have the chance to cleanse your actions.

However, saying nothing…is something far beyond the comprehension of the human heart; or a demon's for that matter.

Kurama smirked. Oh, the irony. He would rue the day when the guilt would finally overwhelm and eventually kill him. Maa maa, what's a kitsune supposed to do in a human body? He couldn't attempt another escape from death like he did last time.

No, it would be too cowardly…

It had been a long time since such melancholy had reached his heart; it hasn't been this bad since…

…_his death._

_-_

_**-Flashback-**_

-

"_No! The pendant!" _

"_No dammit! Don't get it! NO!" Youko's eyes went wide. No, this wasn't happening. Kuronue no!_

_A scream echoed throughout the forest, pain etching itself into his voice. There was no way he was going to survive. No way…_

"_Leave Kurama! Leave! I don't want—" Tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't leave Kuronue like this…not before…_

"_KURAMA!" With Kuronue's last cry, Youko leapt off into the darkness, tears streaming behind; leaving flowers where they dropped. _

_I will never forget you Kuronue. _

_Never. _

-

_**-End Flashback-**_

-

I loved him. I truly did…and yet, I can't put a stop to the unbearable pain that stabs itself constantly upon my guilt ridden heart. He died because of my foolishness. He died because I wasn't responsible enough to watch out for him and take him to safety. I left him there that day, to rot in his bloody grave.

Kurama closed his eyes. His greed had paid the price, yet his pride had refused to give way. Forever will he suffer in this insignificant world, reminded daily of how he died and who had died in his service.

Humans. He lived in a world with humans. Condemned as he was, he could do not but wait until the day his human body would rot away. Tears had long gathered at his lashes, threatening to roll off the soft pale cheeks of his face.

Maybe if he had turned back, Kuronue would still be with him today? Maybe if he had turned back, he would have someone to love this day? Maybe…

No. Kurama shook his head. No.

He had chosen to take the role of a human for a lifetime and he would have to deal with it. Still...

Wishful thinking never his forte, yet he seemed to be doing it quite a lot lately. Perhaps it was the occasion that brought up these painful memories?

Perhaps.

Love was truly an unfortunate emotion. Once the experience has come to pass it leaves a hollow shell in your soul. Making you yearn for it evermore. I hated that feeling with a vengeance, my self-hatred a primary source of fuel. It drives me on, to become a better person. Yet with every new achievement, I feel even worse than before.

Perchance this feeling came from the fact that love had been gone from my life for far too long. However different I am from what I was back then, certain facts point the guilty factor to me once again.

I loved him.

He loved me.

I never told him.

He never knew,

…and he never will.

Soft threadlike beats appeared within his chest. Longing ever so forcibly, to be released just as an aura of wondrous energy came upon his door. Instinct told him to run and hide, yet intuition told him…that nothing so incredible has been waiting to happen in many years.

Walking to the door, his curiosity rising. Tears now unkempt, were ever so slowly weaving its own path down his face and chin. It reminded him of the first time that Kuronue had appeared before him. So lovely a being he had thought he was an angel.

-

_**-Flashback-**_

-

_Soft sounds of a scythe slicing into the air caught his attention as he walked through the forest. The sounds came from the trail traveled by his thieves and commoners. Hmm, interesting. Maybe I can have some fun today._

"_You fucker, I'll make you pay for that!"_

"_I'd die before losing to a prick like you!"_

_Slipping into a nearby tree, Kurama began observing. Apparently, one of his disciples thought it was fun to mess around with strangers. Kurama narrowed his eyes. They didn't know how dangerous these situations can be._

_He would pay his insolence. He had told them to stay put. Instead here was one of them picking a fight…with a bat no less. Someone was going to die._

"_Enough!" Both combatants froze. The eyes of his disciple threatened to engulf his face when he recognized the voice of his master._

"_M-master K-" Kurama glared deeply and hatefully into his eye. The bandit shook as Kurama descended gracefully onto the ground before them._

"_Imbecile, what did I tell you about disobeying my orders? Do you not know the consequences?" Tilting his nose up, he glanced down at the trembling idiot._

"_Of course m-master I-"_

"_If you knew what the consequences were, why did you disobey me?" His golden eyes flashed dangerously as a predatory smile came upon his face._

_His eyes widened further if that was even possible. He knew his fate, he was going to die. He turned and ran away as fast as he could. Kurama grinned._

_It was always so much more fun when they struggled. He fazed out of existence before reappearing before the bandit, blocking his way. The bandit reared back and began asking for mercy._

_His smile became nasty. Fool. You'd have a better chance of survival if you had just listened to me in the first place. Kurama raised his hand…and the bandit was no more._

_Blood sprayed everywhere and droplets could be seen dripping from his hair. He grinned, raising his hand to his lips, licking off the drops. He loved the taste of fresh blood._

_Kurama turned to the stunned chimera. He stopped suddenly; entranced by the glow the bat seemed to give off. Long strands of hair worked its way down his back while his eyes seemed to drown all who looked in them. Those wings weren't exactly helping either._

_Kurama glanced elsewhere, unable to look at the pure being before him._

"_What is your name runt." The bat bristled but stayed calm._

"_Kuronue." Kuronue…hn. Why did he even ask him that…he wasn't going to ever see him again anyway._

_Kurama turned away from him and began walking, his robes billowing out behind him._

"_W-wait!" Kurama stopped._

"_What's your name?" There was a long silence before, Kurama turned his head slightly._

"_My name is Youko. Youko Kurama" With that, he left the shocked bat to recover for himself._

_This day is going to be hazardous to his future._

_He just knew it._

-

_**-End Flashback-**_

-

As he approached the door, he paused leaning his head against its surface. Suddenly sad and anxious, he asked ever so softly who was there, but all he got was silence. Putting his left hand on the door, he began to sniff. Of all the times to play games, why now?

In his heart he knew who was at the door, and yet in his mind, it was just an illusion. An oh so painful illusion. What happened to the great Yoko Kurama, how had he become such a pathetic creature!

"It's no illusion Kurama." Soft gentle breezes drifted through the air in the form of a voice. "It never was."

Ripping open the door, his breathe was caught in the doorway. Deep violet eyes smiled gently at his human counterpart as long limbs stretched out to envelope him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kurama." Tears collected in his eyes as he ran forward. Burying his head in his chest.

Mayhap, through it all, love wasn't so bad after all.

"I love you Kuronue, I love you…"

-

_**-Flashback-**_

-

_Giggles danced through the air, as eyes as vibrant as the sun gazed lovingly at him._

"_Isn't it beautiful Kurama?"_

"_Yes Kuronue, it'sbeautiful." _

_You giggle again._

"_I love you Kurama!"_

_You eyes dance, but this time, my eyes are the ones that soften._

"_I love you too Kuronue."_

-

_**-End Flashback- **_

-

_**OWARI

* * *

**_

_**Comments: Well, did you guys like it? If you did, please do review, I would absolutely love your feedback. **_

Anyhow, you're all great people, so how bout telling me how I did in Riding Deception ne? lol. J/k (though it is appreciated). Anyways, if you guys want more of my oneshots or stories like these I wouldn't mind writing them, but y'see I'm not too confident in my ability to get these stories done in time for any special event. This is a first. hehe'.

OH! If you guys want a story written in Kurama's past with that Flashbacks, I wouldn't mind writing those either. I've actually been thinking about doing something like that though I'm not too sure whether this one-shot is just great by itself. Well let me know your thoughts! Ciao!


End file.
